Crónicas de un prisionero
by EAUchiha
Summary: Entonces escuché los pasos alejarse, las rejas cerrarse. Estaba solo de nuevo. Sólo somos yo y mis arrepentimientos. No hay un miserable segundo en el que no reflexione sobre mi vida, sobre las interminables razones por la cuales soy un prisionero. Leve SasuSaku.


_**Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Crónicas de un prisionero.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí? No lo sé, pero yo lo he sentido como una eternidad. Un paso, otro, otro… alguien viene. No puedo saber quién es porque mis ojos están vendados, es un medio de precaución, los altos mandos de Konoha saben lo peligrosos que pueden ser los ojos de un Uchiha. Pero, yo ya no estoy dispuesto a destruirlos. Naruto me hizo abrir los ojos en el valle del fin, la pérdida de mi brazo es prueba de ello. Pero entiendo porque dicho objeto estaba allí, aún desconfían de mi. Todavía no son capaces de creer en mi arrepentimiento, no son capaces de perdonarme. Bueno, no es mucho lo que puedo pedir… ni siquiera yo mismo puedo perdonarme por todas las atrocidades cometidas desde que deserté de Konoha

La reja se abrió, alguien removió las correas que me mantienen cautivo. Entonces la escuché, ella está aquí para curar mis heridas de nuevo. Sé que a ella le duele que las cosas fueran así, le duele verme atado de esa forma tan... humillante. El antiguo yo, orgulloso y prepotente, ya hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto. Habría hecho hasta lo imposible por escapar e incluso, después de conseguirlo, hubiera incendiado la aldea hasta sus cimientos. Pero, el nuevo yo era diferente. Simplemente acepté el castigo que creía merecer.

Sakura es la única persona que tiene derecho a visitarme, ella solamente debe encargarse de curar mis heridas, sólo eso. De resto las visitas son algo prohibidas para mi. Aunque es Sakura después de todo, nunca puede quedarse en silencio. Ella me pregunta si siento alguna molestia en el muñón, donde antes estaba mi brazo izquierdo. Simplemente recibe una escueta afirmación de mi parte. También se dedica a contarme sobre las novedades que hay en el mundo exterior, el estado de salud de Naruto. También escuché que ha armado un lío porque no tiene permitido venir a verme, típico de él. Lo único relevante hasta ahora, ha sido el ascenso de Kakashi a Hokage y la destitución de los ancianos del Consejo. Eso último me trajo algo de al regocijo, esas personas son las culpables de que mi hermano se convirtiera en un criminal clase S. Tal vez lo hicieron en pro al bienestar de Konoha, tal vez era el cierto que el clan Uchiha ya estuviera corrompido. Pero se aprovecharon del espíritu justiciero de un niño como lo era Itachi, para deshacerse de una piedra en su camino. Un par de viejos decrépitos que se dejaron llevaron llevar por un enfermo de poder, como lo fue Danzo. Por culpa de ello, desarrollé un odio irracional hacia la persona que más amaba en este mundo, mi hermano. Por esa razón me volví un vengador, manche mis manos con la sangre de mi hermano, dejé atrás mi aldea y a mi equipo, intenté destruir mi hogar, le hice daño a las personas que consideraba como mi segunda familia e incluso… intenté matar a la única persona que le daba sentido a mi vacía existencia.

Ahora, gracias a Naruto, veo las cosas con claridad. Ya no todo es venganza y oscuridad para mí, ahora quisiera ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Ver y disfrutar de todo lo que pasé por alto por culpa de mi estúpida venganza, redimir mis pecados. Pero tendré que conformarme con estar encerrado aquí por el resto de mis días ¿Quién lo diría? El único miembro vivo del legendario clan Uchiha, destinado a permanecer en una sucia celda por culpa de la maldición del odio que siempre rodeó a su gente. Al menos yo tuve a alguien que me ayudó a abrir los ojos, a ver que el odio y la venganza solo traen desdicha.

– Nos vemos luego, Sasuke-kun– pronunció Sakura, sacándome de mis divagaciones. Quise despedirme de ella también, pero me abstuve de hacerlo. No merezco sus atenciones, su amabilidad… su amor. Ni merezco nada de lo que ella me ha ofrecido, no entiendo cómo puede seguir actuando con naturalidad hacia mí cuando intenté matarla más de una vez o la metí en un doloroso genjutsu. ¿Acaso ella es masoquista o es algo más? No lo entiendo, nunca seré capaz de comprender aquel amor que Haruno Sakura alberga por mí. Un renegado, un criminal clase S, alguien que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que quiere en su vida. El único propósito por el cual seguía respirando cada día, era la venganza. Y luego ¿qué? No tengo alguna meta como Naruto. Mi único objetivo después de salir de aquí, si es que alguna vez consigo hacerlo, es irme.

– Hmp– musité en respuesta. Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo sea una escoria. Entonces escuché los pasos alejarse, las rejas cerrarse. Estaba solo de nuevo. Sólo somos yo y mis arrepentimientos. No hay un miserable segundo en el que no reflexione sobre mi vida, sobre las interminables razones por las cuales soy un prisionero.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hola, les traje una pequeña historia que nació de mi inspiración nocturna. Mi punto de vista sobre lo que Sasuke pensaba mientras fue prisionero en Konoha. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Se despide, EAUchiha.**


End file.
